


What's Wrong with Crowley?

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowley, M/M, Multi, Wincest - Freeform, based off an rp, crowley with a new look, sam and dean give tickles, sam/dean/crowley, tickle loving crowley, ticklish crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: When Crowley starts obsessing over his boys being happy, the Winchester brothers decide to knock some sense into him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago, so it's not the best. But this is based off an rp my friend and I were doing at that time.

Crowley hadn't been tickling Sam or Dean for a while. He hadn't even been asking to be tickled. And the Winchesters were getting worried. At first, they saw it as a release from all of the tickles they had to receive and give. But now, they were just getting scared.   
"What do we do, Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother.  
"I...I don't know, Dean...he's worrying the hell outta me!" Sam said, tearing up, "He's not...possessed again...is he?"  
"No, he couldn't be. We'd notice."   
Sam sighed, "M-Maybe it's because he's been taking care of us a lot lately...ya know how he's using his magic a lot to poof up groceries and stuff and he's hand making dinner? And he's paying for everything and cleaning and just waiting on us hand and foot!"  
Crowley came down the stairs and cleaned the living room, humming.   
Sam gulped, "C-Crowley... you already cleaned the living room..."  
"Oh, I know, honey. I'm just making sure there isn't a spot of dust so you're happy," Crowley explained.   
Dean frowned, then smirked a bit, "Crowley, stop cleaning. Now."  
"W-Wha? I can't, Dean. I need to clean to make sure you're happy," Crowley said.  
Sam soon caught on and smirked as well, "Stop or we'll have to make you."  
Crowley didn't like the looks on their faces very much and he gulped, "I...."  
"Get him!!" Dean shouted and tackled Crowley to the floor, Sam helping by holding his arms down.   
Crowley struggled, "Let me go!"  
"Sorry babe, no can do," Dean said, kissing the King of Hell's nose.  
The ladder blushed and he looked up at Sam.  
"What's the magic words?" Sam asked, grinning.  
Crowley gulped, "P-Please?"  
"Nope," And Sam sat on Crowley's hands and trailed his fingers up and down his ribs.  
Dean smirked when Crowley started giggling and he dug into his sides.  
"A-AHAHAHAHA!!" Crowley roared with laughter, "NAHAHAHA, STAHAHAHAHAP!!"  
"What are the magic words?" Dean asked, now squeezing at the demon's slightly pudgy belly.  
"I-I DOHOHOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOW!! PLEHEHEHEASE LET ME UHUHUHUP!!"  
"Promise you'll stop cleaning so much!" Sam said.  
"And waiting on us 24/7," Dean added. Crowley shook his head rapidly and Dean smirked, "Okie dokie." He went down and slipped his hands under Crowley's boxers and attacked under his knees.   
Crowley bucked, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GAHAHAHAHAD, PLEHEEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAPPIT!"  
"Sammy, get his feet," Dean instructed.  
"NOHOHOHO!!!"  
Sam grinned and nodded, moving down and abandoning his job at pinning Crowley there. He slipped the demon's shoes and socks off and attacked his bare soles with mixtures of feather light touches and really digging in to keep Crowley on edge, "All you have to say is 'I will stop being so busy'."  
Crowley had tears runnjng down his very red cheeks, "OKAHAHAHAHA!! I-I HAHAHAHA!!"  
After a while, the Winchesters quit the tickles and got off of Crowley. The demon was panting as residual giggles crawled up histhroat. He turned to Sam and Dean, who were smiling at him. He then asked, "W-Whyhy did you stahap so early?"  
The brothers laughed. Yep; Crowley was back.

The End


End file.
